


Snow Day

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 11, F/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 11 SnowMarinette loved snow ever since she was a little girl. She would spend hours playing in it until her Maman called her in for dinner.Today was no different. She was staying with her boyfriend, Damian, when it began. Immediately after she noticed the white fluff falling from the sky, she ran outside.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Marinette loved snow ever since she was a little girl. She would spend hours playing in it until her Maman called her in for dinner. 

Today was no different. She was staying with her boyfriend, Damian, when it began. Immediately after she noticed the white fluff falling from the sky, she ran outside. 

Damian quickly grabbed her coat and gloves, noticing that in her hurry, Marinette forgot to keep warm. He rolled his eyes before meeting his Angel outside. 

There he found her making snow angels, "TT, fitting." 

Marinette finally noticed Damian holding her coat and realised how cold she really was. She hastily put her coat on before returning to playing in the snow. 

….. 

After a few hours the rest of the family returned home to find Marinette and Damian building snowmen that looked suspiciously like the vigilantes of Gotham. 

Marinette smiled at the family before catching a snowball to the face. She glared angrily at Jason who stood by trying to look as innocent as possible. All hell broke loose. 

Through the chaos, teams of two were somehow made, either through pre-existing alliances or convenience. It was no longer a free-for-all and instead tactical warfare. 

….. 

After an hour of war, Marinette and Damian hid behind their base, while Marinette described the plan. 

"We sneak up on Jason and Dick and attack from behind, they're the most unpredictable of the groups. Then we move onto Cass and Steph, but before we attack we have to offer them a chance to join our team. Then it's Bruce and Tim we'd have to outsmart them, so we should probably catch them by surprise. It's very quiet, Damian, you don't think... Damian?"

She turned around to look at her boyfriend, only to find him on one knee, holding out a ring. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you do me the honour of coming Marinette Dupain-Cheng Wayne?" 


End file.
